


Tell and Talk

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I'll tag as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, One Shot, Other, Request Please, Smut, Suicide, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request any sort of 13 Reasons why prompt and I'll write it. I have no boundaries. (From suicide to smut, I do it all.)





	1. Introduction

Hey guys, welcome. I'm excited to be your writer slave, just to let you know I am absurdly obsessed with 13 Reasons Why... So like I said, you tell me what to write and I'll talk it. Okay that was a stretch...


	2. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'll do anything, this chapter is for Aft33 
> 
> "Can you do where Bryce Walker rapes Clay. Make Bryce very cocky and full of himself. Also putting some hair play. Thanks. "
> 
> To anyone who would/could be offended by this, please ignore. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do write other stories not just ones like this. If you do not like this, go check one of them out. Thanks ❤

Clay stood outside Bryce's door hesitantly, as if unsure if be wanted to knock or run. He decided to be brave for once in his life, so he knocked. He hollow sound seemed to echo down the street. A few moments later Bryce swung open the door— his cocky brooding smile turned into a puzzled grin as he looked down at Clay. "Um...hey" Clay muttered staring intently at his converse as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Hey?" Bryce mocked raising an eyebrow. "What the fuck do you want Jensen". Clay took a deep breath and practiced the lie in his head. "Can I...um..buy some...you know...weed". Not as smooth as in his head. Bryce let out a sharp laugh, the kind that only arrogant assholes can execute. That, Bryce was. "Didn't take you for much of a stoner Jensen!" "Yeah well I am" clay muttered. "Come in" Bryce said still smiling. Clay stepped wearily in, the urge to run was stronger now. "Sit" Bryce said motioning to the couch. Clay noted the many bongs and pipes that were scattered all over the messy room. If he really wanted weed, he would have come to the right place. Bryce reached under the couch and pulled out a small sketchy box. "Nice place you have" Clay commented and Bryce just grunted in approval. "You must have some nice parties out here" Bryce laughed still not looking up "nice? They're the shit!" Clay too let out a fake laugh. "I actually heard about one of those parties, from Hannah." Bryce glanced up at him quickly, Clay kept going. "You know— the one where you raped her!" He yelled. "Right out there in the hot tub!" He pointed to the darkness beyond the window. Bryce looked un- phased. He simply leaned back and laughed. Th fucker laughed. "The bitch wanted it, she got in the hot tub in her underwear, she was making eyes at me." He said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling. Clay was fuming. He found himself standing and walking towards the jock. Bryce stood up also and raised both hands in mock surrender. Clay felt his fist swing before he even made the decision to punch him. Bryce dodged the punch and raced towards clay. Clay was fully expecting him to punch him but instead he grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Clay tried to so up. Now it really was time to run— but he couldn't, Bryce was pinning him down on his stomach. Bryce reached down and grabbed a fist full of Clays hair pulling his head up before letting it slam back down. "I'll show you what Hannah got" Bryce murmured. This caused Clays stomach to sink. No.no.no.no.no. He suddenly felt the desperation Hannah felt as Bryce pulled his jeans down. No.no.no.no Bryce laughed from behind him as he pulled his underwear down. No.no.please.no.no he heard Bryce's zipper and his heart practically stopped. He felt Bryce shift behind him then he was in the worst pain of his life. Bryce grabbed him by the hair again. To clay every thrust felt like a small piece of him was dying, he felt tears streaming down his face. He tried blocking out he image. He though of Hannah's beautiful smile but that image quickly turned to Hannah in the hot tub, Bryce towering over her... He felt so hopeless. With one last hard thrust, Bryce finished. Releasing clays head and letting him slam down into the floor. Bryce climbed off of him, but Clay just lay there in shock. "Bet you liked that didn't you, liked it just like Hannah did you little fuck."   
He kicked Clay in the side causing him to groan. "Don't tell anyone about this, but they'll never believe you. Wanna know why? Oh yeah because I'm invincible Clay." He kicked him again "fucking invincible"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you for for leaving a kudos ❤


	3. No Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Braled;  
>  "Help me out, I'm a sucker for anything clony! Especially things that feature protective Tony! :) Thanks!"

"Justin" clay called running up to the older jock. "Hey can I talk to you?" Justin turned around looking extremely annoyed. "No Clay, no you can't" he said shaking his head. "Why—", "Just shut up!" Justin yelled.   
This caused Tony to turn away from his locker and peer curiously at the situation ahead of him. Justin's sudden outburst didn't seem to stop Clay one bit. "It's about Jessica..." He persisted quietly. "She deserves to know the truth." Justin just gritted his teeth and ignored Clay, fumbling to enter the combination to his locker over and over again.

43-15-03  
43-15-02  
43-16-03  
Got it.  
"Justin...please listen to me."  
The boy finally turned and made eye contact with Clay. Tony took a step closer, wanting to hear what Clay had to say. "I don't have to listen, I already know what your going to say." Justin said, then he dropped his voice. His gruff tone sounded angry as if he had said this a million times. "Hannah lied. She lied about it all!" Clay tolled his eyes. Justin turned back into his locker ignoring Clay once again. "No, she didn't! Hannah did not lie!" He stressed. Justin still ignored him. He reached forward and slammed Justin's locker shit forcing the jock to look at him.   
Tony chuckled to himself.  
"What the fuck Clay?" Justin yelled. He was now fuming, and annoyed beyond belief. "She lied, how can you not see that!" Clay looked offended.  
"Your the one lying" he retorted.  
"Your lying to Jess and every second that you don't tell her is a second that she will go around not knowing the truth. Sooner or later the troth will come out!"   
Justin had had enough. He grabbed clay by the collar o his shirt and shoved him into the lockers. Hard.  
Tony sprung into action, he reached up and grabbed Justin by the shoulder pulling him off of Clay. Justin's fist was still in mid-air as if it was about to strike Clay. "Leave him alone!" Tony yelled shoving Justin back with two hands on his chest. "Stay out of this Tony" Justin snarled, pushing Tony back. "Don't fucking touch him!" Tony fumed. And in that moment he swore his fist had a mind of its own, he swung forward punching Justin square in the jaw. Clay just stood there, watching as Justin flipped Tony off and walked away. Tony hastily turned and walked around the corner. Away. Fast. Clay chased after him.  
"Thanks" Clay muttered, still shocked.  
"No problem" scoffed Tony in reply as he shook the pain out of his hand.   
"No problem at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you for leaving a Kudos❤


	4. Sutures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Anon:
> 
> "Hi! I've loved the first couple chapters so far and I was wondering if you'd be able to write something where Clay's in an abusive relationship and Tony finds out and helps him pleaseee? :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't that good, but I tried...

Clay sat down in the free clinics waiting room and kept his head down. "Don't look at me, don't look at me, please don't look at me" he thought to himself. "Here you go sir" a nurse said walking up to him. Clay reached forward and grabbed the clipboard from her without looking up. He began to full out the generic form.

Name: ___________________  
Clay Jensen  
Age:____  
23  
Address, insurance, etc...

He filled out the form than walked it up to the nurse. 

"Okay...Clay" she said looking at the form to learn his name.   
" If you could follow me into exam room one". Clay obliged and followed the nurse. He sat down on the plastic paper which covered the exam table and tried his hardest to tune out all of the sharp instruments and sterile metal. He waited about five minutes before he heard the door open. "Hello I am doctor—" the man stopped speaking. "Clay? Clay it's me, Tony" Clay looked up at the familiar name, allowing Tony to take in his many bruises and a large gash across his chin. Tony crossed the room and looked into Clays eyes. "Clay. Who did this to you?"   
Clay thought back to it— his boyfriend grabbing him, punching him in the face and slamming him against the wall.   
A single tear left his eyes. Tony looked horrified at the sight before him. "Clay! Clay, its alright." Clay nodded his head and wiped his tears. Tony nodded with him as he reached down to pick up the suture kit. In silence he began to clean than stitch up the deep cut. About twenty minutes of silence passed before Tony nodded and sighed. "You're all set" he whispered. "Thanks" clay muttered as he hopped off the table and crossed the room. "Wait!" Tony called after him. "Don't go back. Just don't go back to him!" Clay stopped dead in his tracks before turning around angrily. "You don't know what your talking about!" He yelled. He reached for the door, but before he knew it tony was slamming the door closed with his hand. "Stay with me." He said in a rushed manner. "I have an extra room, I can help you...just, don't go back. Please." He said. Clay watched his eyes fill with tears. This simple act made clays heart swell. This was the first act of compassion he had seen was in months. He nodded his head vigorously, then started sobbing. Tony wrapped his arms around him and just hugged clay. The simple act made Clay glad to be alive. For the fist time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you request a story, I promise that I will write it eventually, just give me some time and I guarantee it will be written.


	5. Jane Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for standall:  
> "can you please do alex x jessica? where alex is in the hospital from his head wound and get some amnesia but jessica is there for alex"

When Alex woke up he was alone. Utterly alone. He couldn't tell if he wanted to be surrounded by people, asking him how he was, or apologizing and telling him that he wasn't alone. But here was the weirdest fact was, he didn't know who he wanted to be there, he couldn't remember. Aside from his family he could only remember one name. Jessica. He didn't fully remember who she was, but whenever he thought about her he felt a twinge in his heart. 

***  
At the hospital, visiting hours were 3-6. Those were the hours which Alex despised the most. They just reminded him how nobody wanted to visit him. Jessica? To be completely honest, every day he had started to convince himself that she didn't exist. That is until one day at 4:30 p.m a girl walked into his room. Jane Doe slowly walked and stopped in the doorway as if she was looking to see if it was okay to enter. Hearing a shuffle at the door, he turned his head twords the door. That's when he saw Jessica standing there, a tear gently rolling down her cheek. Alex felt at a loss of breath, and words. Jessica, This HAD to be Jessica. He knew for a fact that this was Jessica. Alex propped himself up and winced. "Jess?" he whispered, as if trying not to believe it. Jessica ran over, and bent down to hug him. She was still crying. So Alex reached up and wrapped his arms around her, and started sobbing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you for leaving a kudos <3
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer, I'll update soon ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your requests, once again, I'll write anything. From smut to suicide. Welcome. (^.^)


End file.
